With the development of electronic information science and technology, an interaction between human and computer plays an important role in people's daily life, wherein it has become a major development trend of man-machine interaction that the man-machine interaction is performed by utilizing the human actions in combination with the virtual reality technique.
As known, when man-machine interaction is performed in conjunction with the virtual reality technique, the user needs to be in direct contact with a computer or issue an operation instruction to the computer with a physical input device. For example, the user performs touch operations on the computer to achieve various functions of the computer, or the user uses a mouse and a keyboard connected to the computer to issue operation instructions to the computer so as to achieve various functions of the computer. However, since the way in which the user needs to use the physical device to operate the computer is relatively complex, it is inconvenient for the user to perform man-machine interaction with the virtual reality technique.